1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fraction display apparatus and program.
2. Background Art
There have been electronic calculators called a mathematical calculator that calculates the value of a respective one of various numerical expressions including different arithmetic expressions and sinusoidal and logarithmic functions inputted thereto and displays the calculated value of the respective numerical expression.
These mathematical calculators employ a single-line display form and a natural display form which is used in general books or school-books, in each of which forms an inputted numerical expression is expressed. If, for example, the square of “a” is expressed, it is expressed “a^2” in the single-line expression form and “a2” in the natural expression form. The natural expression form includes an improper fraction form and a mixed fraction form each of which expresses a fraction as an operand larger than 1 (unity).
As shown in FIG. 13(a), when the conventional mathematical calculator is caused to display a mixed fraction on a display screen thereof, first, the calculator is given a command to input a mixed fraction thereto, thereby displaying on the display screen an integer display area 100 into which the integer of the fraction should be inputted, a numerator display area 101 into which the numerator of the fraction should be inputted, a denominator display area 102 into which the denominator of the fraction should be inputted, and a vinculum 103 between the numerator and the denominator. Then, as shown in FIG. 13(b)-(f), by operating numeral keys and direction keys, corresponding numerals (for example, “1”, “2” and “3”) are displayed in the integer display area 100, the numerator display area 101 and the denominator display area 102, respectively, thereby completing the mixed fraction.
A numerical expression such as “1+2” can be desired to be inputted to an integer part of a mixed fraction in the mathematical calculator capable of expressing the mixed fraction in order to make the calculating process visually plain. As shown in FIG. 14, however, if the integer part of the fraction includes a numerical expression
      “          1      +              2        ⁢                  2          3                      ”    ,it would be confusing whether the integer part of the mixed fraction is the whole of “1+2” or only “2” simply by viewing the display screen into which the numerals are inputted. That is, what the integer part of the mixed fraction really points to is difficult to discriminate.